


Not Anymore

by sorellabac



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellabac/pseuds/sorellabac
Summary: The pounding of the rain made it hard to hear.  Hard to hear the whispers and insults.  Hard to hear the screaming and crying.  The rain made it hard to hear.





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super fast so it might be really bad :P

“Gladstone!” Donald cried, “Please, don’t do this!” Gladstone stood at the edge of a bridge, an endless ocean beneath him. “And why?” He yelled out to Donald, “Give me a reason I shouldn't do this!” It wasn’t hard to hear the pain in his voice. 

“Because you’re family, and I’m not going to let you die!”

“I don’t think you ever considered me family. I’ve seen the ways you look at me.”

“It’s cause I was jealous of your luck!”

“Hah, isn’t everyone?” Gladstone didn’t make an attempt to hide his tears, “They all think my life is perfect, don’t they?” He took a step closer to the edge, “Too bad it isn’t.” 

Donald raced towards to bridge, not sparing a second. By now, Scrooge and Della were also running. The rain falling even harder, making the floor slippery. Gladstone could hear them yelling for him, trying to help him. It was too late for them to help now. They turned their backs on him the moment they could. The moment they didn’t need his luck anymore. They used him like everyone else in this world. 

Not anymore.


End file.
